


【DV无差】一段旅程的开始与结束

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 2007年萌鬼泣时写的幼年双子文，幼双子无差，一个幼双子怎么分开的小故事，he





	【DV无差】一段旅程的开始与结束

记忆片段

 

一段旅程的开始与结束

 

That Day

1

 

维吉尔已经记不清这是第多少次了,匆匆忙忙的逃离一个城市奔赴另一个。

寒冷的北风一直吹个不停，冬天就像迟暮的老人一般步伐缓慢，拖拖拉拉的不舍离去，这给他的旅行带来了很多麻烦。正确来说应该是他们的旅行，横跨大陆的逃亡之旅。他回头看了看，天色渐晚，天边浓郁的阴云一直不散。

“我说维吉尔，可以停下来歇歇吧。”但丁在离他不远的地方大喊，声音透过北风的呼啸传来。

“闭嘴。”不去理会双生弟弟的抱怨，他紧了紧被冻得发硬的围巾，加快了脚步。

时间不多了。他们必须在天黑以前赶到下一个城市，以躲避恶魔的追杀。

母亲的死，父亲的不知所终，还有数不尽的来自魔界的追杀，天知道他们还只是两个孩子。记忆开始渐渐变得模糊，似乎这种逃亡的日子已经持续了一辈子甚至更久。

下意识的握紧手里的阎魔刀，只有他才是唯一可信的东西，维吉尔用冷漠的眼神望向前方,那里只有延绵不绝的夕阳余晖，色泽浓艳的让人憎恶。身后的但丁只是低头跺跺脚，一言不发的紧跟着他。

就算是这样紧赶慢赶，严酷的环境仍然拖慢了行进的脚步。  
当他们跨进城市的边缘时，夜幕早已降临，黑暗张牙舞爪的在他们身边徘徊，城市的灯光无力而微弱。

细微的喘息从但丁嘴里传出来，相比维吉尔，但丁更像一个调皮的孩子，不过即使是孩子也能明白现在的危险。

麻利的取下身后背着的巨剑，但丁一脸不快的盯着前方不规则聚集的黑色雾气，他有点泄气的看着维吉尔的背影，对方和他一样摆出了战斗姿态。

“维吉尔，”但丁用带着点懊恼的口气喊出来，“对不起.......”他认为是自己的关系拉慢了两个人的行程，于是多少有点愧疚，不过这其实和他并没有多少关系。

“先解决掉这些家伙。”维吉尔冷静的打断但丁的道歉，他面向不断聚集的恶魔，只留给但丁一个并不高大的背影。

从喉咙里挤出一声不太痛快的应答，但丁认真的举起叛逆摆好架势。不过12，3岁的少年举着和自己身体差不多长的巨剑却毫不吃力，也只有在这种时候才能发现他们与普通人类小孩的不同。

“然后再去美美的吃上一顿PIZZA~”用和年龄相符的欢快语调大声吼着，但丁举着叛逆直线向前冲去.......

 

2

 

“维吉尔，我肚子饿了........”

“恩。”

“维吉尔，我想吃PIZZA和草莓圣代.........”

“恩。”

“维吉尔.......”

“恩。”

两个人一前一后的走在城市一角的街道上，身上原本便破旧的衣服经过刚才的战斗变得更加破旧。但丁无力的跟在自己哥哥身后不断抱怨着，他感到又累又饿，长途跋涉再加上战斗早就把他的体力彻底掏空。

“维吉尔....”他小声嘟囔着，同时不断四处张望，虽然这里和大部分城市一样肮脏破旧又堕落，但丁还是本能的在好奇。“我们这是要去哪？”

他习惯性的问维吉尔。

“最便宜的旅店。”维吉尔握紧手心以不让但丁发现自己的不安。这一路上他们躲过了很多追杀同时也解决了很多敌人，可是麻烦仍旧在不断增加，正如现在，他们最大的麻烦就在眼前。

“咦....”有点疑惑的看了看前面的背影，但丁用带点困惑的口气询问，“可是我想要住舒服的房间，还想好好洗个澡......”

“白痴....”以不让但丁听见的声音暗暗叹息了一下，维吉尔停在街道最里面的一家旅馆前。

“进去吧。”

他推开看起来摇摇欲坠的门，扑面而来的腐旧气息让他微微皱眉。昏暗肮脏的屋子里散发出无法形容的异味，抬脚迈过门口横倒的不明废弃物，维吉尔直接走到大厅最角落的接待室。

“一间双人房。”

看起来很颓废的中年人抬了抬眼皮，盯着维吉尔看了一会，而后从一团杂乱的桌子底下摸出来一把小钥匙，“上面左拐第二间。”

“喂！”跟在维吉尔身后的但丁终于忍不住了，他开始大声的抱怨，“我不喜欢这里。”  
但丁用孩子气的口吻强调自己的不满，或许他更讨厌的是维吉尔对他的无视。

“那正好，我也不喜欢这里。”  
头也不回的走上木质的楼梯，维吉尔回头撇了一眼自己的弟弟。“如果你真的不想住这里，外面可能是个不错的选择。”他用手指指了指外面肮脏的街道，而后消失在楼梯的拐角。

“维吉尔你这个大笨蛋！！！！”用尽全身力气吼出来之后，但丁不知所措的站在楼梯下，他不想看见维吉尔那张和自己一模一样的脸，他不想听到维吉尔嘴里说出的那些话。于是但丁耸拉着肩膀在地上找了一个尚算干净的角落，抱着膝盖直接坐了下去，紧紧握住胸前的项链嘟囔着，“妈妈.....”

时间过的很快，但丁把身体缩成一团，盯着窗户外面逐渐变亮的天空，他发了整整一夜的呆。黎明的光线透过旅馆里唯一的窗子射在地上，但丁静静的看着那些飘来飘去的灰尘，幻想那是可口的PIZZA。

好饿。他在心里不断的咒骂着自己的哥哥，虽然对方和自己一样一天没吃东西了。但丁把头埋的更深一些，极力想让自己忽视肚子里传来的声音。

然后他听见有人下楼的声音，劣质的木头地板发出刺啦刺啦的呻吟，直到脚步声停在他身前。但丁故意不抬头，赌气一般把身子缩的更往里一些。

然而他感到一只柔软温暖的手落在自己头上，狠狠的把自己的头发搅的一团乱。  
“你饿了吗？但丁。”那个冰冷的声音里夹杂着一点无奈。

废话。但丁还是没抬头。不过下一刻他就被维吉尔硬拉了起来，维吉尔拉着他的手向外走去，温热的手掌紧紧握住他的手指。僵硬了一夜的疲劳似乎一下子全部散去，但丁一边懊恼自己的不争气，一边飞快的原谅了维吉尔。

 

“我想吃PIZZA......还有草莓圣代.....”

 

3

 

坐在明亮的PIZZA店里往嘴里大口塞着食物，但丁吃的一脸满足，完全不理会周围人们吃惊的目光。维吉尔坐在他对面，面无表情的吃着自己那份。

在但丁以不输恶魔的气势吃下第2个草莓圣代之后，维吉尔终于开口。

“但丁，我们身上没钱了。”

“嗯？”显然还沉浸在对食物的满足中无法回神，但丁发出了疑问的哼声。

“钱用光了。”明亮的朝阳照在维吉尔那稚嫩又严肃的脸上，却没有丝毫的不协调感。

“吃完这顿之后我们就没钱了。”维吉尔难得颇有耐心的解释给但丁听，虽然他不确定但丁是不是明白自己话里的意思。

“嗯.....”但丁低头把杯子里最后一点水喝掉，“那我们去找个工作？”

“没有人会给两个未成年的孩子工作的。”维吉尔皱着眉头望向外面的街道，巨大的落地窗外已经聚集起不少人流。那些普通又弱小的人类，他在心底暗想。

“大人们只会把我们送进孤儿院之类的地方.........”

但丁飞快的接上下一句，“然后那里就会被蜂拥而至的恶魔踏平。”

两个人对看了一眼，然后像小孩子一样笑了起来。

“所以我们要另想办法弄到钱。”

“什么办法？”但丁习惯性的问。

“不知道。”

“咦？可是维吉尔你不是一直能想到办法吗？”但丁并没有发现到自己话语中对维吉尔的依赖，他瞪着眼睛奇怪的发问。

或许在但丁眼里维吉尔就是那种无所不能同时高傲冰冷的哥哥，即可靠又惹人厌。

“总之你先回旅馆睡上一觉，我去看看能找到什么工作。”维吉尔看着对面完全像个小孩一样的弟弟，忍不住有点头痛。明明他们逃亡的日子已经持续快2个月了，为什么但丁还是这么幼稚..........

“可是.....”但丁有点犹豫的看着维吉尔，虽然他困的不得了，可是他更讨厌和维吉尔分开。那种奇怪的依赖感一直挥之不去，他讨厌看到维吉尔对自己冰冷的样子，却又无法真正离他太远。

维吉尔没有理会但丁，直接去收款台结账，然后拉着自己的弟弟离开。他们没有理会一路上人们好奇的目光，你要知道，两个可爱的双胞胎孩子走在大街上是很醒目的，而且他们穿的活像是拾荒者，身上还带着巨大的武器。

“去睡觉吧。”维吉尔把但丁推进简陋但还算干净的房间，用蛮力把他拖到一张床上，“别到处乱跑。”把被子盖到但丁身上，维吉尔转身想要离开。不过但丁抓住他的衣角不让他走，“陪我一下，就一下好吗，哥哥。”但丁闭着眼睛躺在被窝里，舒服的将头在枕头上蹭了蹭。

点点头，维吉尔脱了鞋爬上床，在但丁的旁边躺下，其实昨夜他也没睡多久。

因为某个不分时间场合闹别扭的白痴弟弟让他实在无法入睡。普通的单人床躺上两个12，3岁的孩子并不是太挤，不过但丁仿佛故意一般一个劲凑近维吉尔。他把整个身体硬挤到维吉尔怀里，用僵硬的四肢紧紧圈住维吉尔。

“维吉尔......”但丁在迷糊中喊着这个名字，似乎这就是他勇气的源泉。

 

4

 

“对不起，我们没有适合你的工作。”

这是这个上午维吉尔被第五次拒绝。一如他所想，没有人会傻到为自己招惹麻烦。光是他身上带的阎魔刀就能吓跑不少人。

维吉尔冷冷的沿着街道向前走着，他看着四周忙碌的人群露出冷笑。就在几个月前他也过着那样的生活，很少见面的父亲，严厉温柔的母亲和调皮的弟弟，可是这些一下子就没了，快的让他没时间适应。

然后他带着但丁开始逃亡，连母亲的葬礼都未来得及参加。维吉尔一直以为自己是个坚定的人，或者说他下意识的强迫自己要坚强。

现在该怎么办呢。

他在心底又问了自己一遍。他们需要继续旅行的钱，而但丁是显然不能指望的。

最后他在这个城市的角落发现一个公告板，唯一的一张招工启事已经被风吹走了一半。维吉尔看着上面残破的“不限年龄性别”几个字，迅速的记下了地址。

他穿越大半个城市，最后在一个地下室里找到工作的地点。那里肮脏的堪比下水沟。  
维吉尔忍着刺鼻的恶臭走进脏兮兮的地下室，一瞬间整个酒吧的人都朝他扭过头。显然，这里不是什么正规场所。

“嗨~小可爱你是不是走错地方了~妈妈在家要等着急了哦~”浓妆艳抹的女人朝他吹着口哨。

第一次见到这种场面的维吉尔有点窘迫，不过他还是鼓足勇气回望一屋子的人，不过是一群人类，他安慰的想着。

“我来找工作。”

“嘿嘿，这里可不是小孩子过家家的地方。”粗鲁的嘲讽从四面八方传来。

这让维吉尔开始生气。他冷着脸将阎魔刀举到胸前，与年龄不符的凌厉气势瞬间让嘈嚷的人群安静下来。

“我说，我来找工作。”维吉尔把话重复了一遍。

吧台后面的酒保有点惧怕的看着维吉尔，虽然维吉尔还只是个孩子，可是没人再敢轻视他。酒吧结结巴巴的开口，畏惧的小声说，“在城东边来了一群恶魔，我之前有招人消灭他们..........”然后酒保小心翼翼的斟酌话语，“可是，你知道，人类是很难打的过恶魔的........”

 

“明白了。”维吉尔打断酒保结结巴巴的说明，他冷着脸扫视了一圈，这里满是醉汉，妓女，来历不明的小混混，“准备好薪金吧。”

他厌恶的推开门离开，然后把门重重代上。将那些恶心人的味道阻拦在门的另一边。

 

“这就是人类。”维吉尔低声自语。

 

5

 

但丁在做梦。他经常做各种各样的梦，好的坏的，有时他梦到自己像鸟一样飞上天空，有时他梦到自己成为让人敬仰的英雄。这一次他在奔跑。

他在梦里没命的奔跑，他跑过一段长长的山路，两旁的景色让人眼花缭乱，他觉得自己像是在穿越整个世界，以及他自己全部的人生。但丁一直跑一直跑，没有身体的疲劳，他似乎什么都不在乎，只是本能的在跑。

最后在他惊醒之前，他看到路的尽头有什么人，一个熟悉又陌生的背影在路的尽头等着他。那是维吉尔，但丁模糊的想着，然后他看到维吉尔蹲下身子，蜷缩成一团，身体在黑暗中慢慢发抖。

这是但丁第一次看到这样的维吉尔，虽然他看不到维吉尔的脸，虽然这只是在梦境中，可是他本能的感觉到这才是真正的维吉尔。

我想要保护他。但丁这样想着，一种无法说明的心情逐渐充满他的全身，这给了他不少力量。我要快点长大，然后保护维吉尔。但丁在心底郑重的发下誓言，似乎在这一瞬间他开始长大。

维吉尔的背影在道路的尽头等着他，那个需要他保护的维吉尔。但丁加快了速度向前跑着，他离维吉尔越来越近，然后他醒了。

猛的从床上坐起来，但丁呆呆的扭头看了看四周。唯一的小窗户里透露的光让人知道现在是黄昏，屋子里和来的时候一样昏暗。

但丁感到一股难以形容的不安从心底涌现，那种就像要把自己撕裂成两半的疼痛开始蔓延。“维吉尔！！”他大叫着从床上蹦起来，剧烈的不安让但丁焦躁的向外奔去。他飞快的跨过狭窄的楼梯和脏乱的地板，他沿着街道拼劲全部力气的不断奔跑着，内心的疼痛和不安让他差一点哭出来。

“维吉尔...”但丁喘息着跑过一个个街道，就像刚刚做的那个梦一般无法停止，他不断的呼喊着这个名字，可是没人给他回应。

 

6

维吉尔快步走在偏僻的小巷子里。他赶着去消灭恶魔，然后再回到他的双胞胎弟弟身边。

不能把但丁一个人留太久。他一边走一边回忆但丁曾经惹过的那些麻烦，但丁会把屋子里弄的一团乱，但丁会吃一大堆垃圾食品然后弄坏肚子，但丁会把他的家庭作业整个毁掉........然后妈妈就会说：“维吉尔，你为什么没有照顾好弟弟？”

维吉尔细细的回想之前的生活，可是记忆似乎并没有想象中那么清晰。

妈妈的脸上似乎蒙了一层雾气，他唯一能看清的是笑得一脸白痴的但丁。时间过的真快，维吉尔默默想着。他不知道这样的日子什么时候才会结束，但绝不可能是现在。

等我们长大了，就可以彻底消灭掉那些恶魔给妈妈报仇，他有点抑郁的想着。

巷子里阴暗潮湿，这里除了维吉尔没有其他人类。这座城市里的人都知道东边有吃人的怪物，没人敢在黄昏来这里。

这正好方便了我，维吉尔踢开挡路的碎石，开始等待恶魔自动上门。他轻轻举起阎魔刀，看着刀鞘的黑色吸尽黄昏的余晖，维吉尔把额头抵在刀柄上，在心底坚定的告诉自己，“你能打败那些恶魔的，维吉尔。”

他一直用这种方式给予自己勇气。

维吉尔抬起头，眼神重新变得坚定。他还要照顾但丁，所以他必须坚强起来。  
缓慢的将阎魔刀摆在腰间做好拔刀的姿势，维吉尔敏锐的感觉到空气的流动开始改变，沙沙的摩擦声在四周聚集，那些恶魔闻到了人肉的香气，已经按乃不住了。

“来吧。”维吉尔小声对自己说，“让我送你们下地狱。”

战斗并不困难。连续2个月的逃亡生活让他早已习惯了战斗，体内不断苏醒的力量让他变的更强。维吉尔隐约能感觉到这股力量来自父亲，也是这股力量害死了妈妈，惹来了无数麻烦。可是他无法拒绝力量。

没了力量，他就无法保护但丁和自己。

仔细擦干净刀刃上的污血，维吉尔把阎魔刀重新绑到背后。他回头看看几乎完全消失的夕阳，露出一个松了口气的笑容。

“可以给但丁买个圣代带回去......”

正当他转身这样想着离开时，奇怪的剧痛一下子洞穿了他，维吉尔只来得及将阎魔刀握在手里，身体就被一股巨力压在粗糙的墙壁上。

剧痛让他眼前一片模糊，光是忍着不叫出来就花了他大半的力气。他隐约看见面前站着笑得十分得意的恶魔，这是他第一次看见拥有人类外表的高级恶魔。

 

看来接这种危险的工作还是不划算，竟然引来了高级恶魔。维吉尔在心底讽刺自己的愚蠢。

他皱着眉头忍耐全身传来的剧痛，手里的阎魔刀开始无力的滑落。维吉尔抬头看着面前人形的恶魔，鄙夷的将一口血喷到对方身上。对方毫不在意的将手插的更深，剧痛让维吉尔发出痛苦的呻吟。

“看看我找到了什么？！斯巴达的小崽子。我想我们伟大的帝王会喜欢这份礼物的。”

人形的恶魔轻易的将维吉尔举起，在夕阳下静静观察着维吉尔，而后残忍的露出微笑。

“直接杀了你太可惜了，斯巴达之子。”恶魔故意停顿了一下，“或许我该让你见识一下真正的魔界.....”

维吉尔吃惊的看着身下聚集的黑色浓雾，深不见底的洞口缓慢张开，他能听见从那深渊里传来的撕咬声和凄惨的古怪叫喊。

恐惧瞬间捕获了他。维吉尔咬着下唇，拼命不让自己发出害怕的呻吟，他低头看着那团黑暗，身体无法控制的开始颤抖。

就算是死也要维持斯巴达之子的尊严。维吉尔在心底不断告诫自己，可是他仍旧无法制止自己的颤抖。只有在这一刻他才明确的意识到那个一直被他忽视的事实。他也还只是个孩子。

然后他感觉到穿过自己内脏的爪子在抽出，对方想要将他甩进那个洞开的深渊。

“不.....”他在心底绝望的叫喊，可是被血堵住的喉咙里只能发出细小的呜咽，谁来救救我，维吉尔硬是忍住想要放声大哭的冲动，他被体内的恐惧和无力折磨的半死。

如果我有更多的力量，维吉尔在剧痛中拱起身子，抓着阎魔刀的手指开始抽搐，“如果我有更多力量，我就可以杀了这家伙.....”可以保护自己，可以保护妈妈和但丁.......

恶魔用缓慢的速度抽出自己的爪子，他在恶意的折磨维吉尔。不过很快他就看见了维吉尔眼里闪过的仇恨，之前的恐惧几乎完全褪去，只剩下浓浓的仇恨和不甘。恶魔开始觉得无聊，于是他猛的抽出手臂，将维吉尔甩进地上的入口。

“祝你好运，斯巴达之子。”

 

7

 

当维吉尔被越来越多的黑暗包裹拉扯时，伤口的疼痛在黑暗中逐渐消失，他只是觉得很累，身体开始麻木僵硬。

他一直想结束掉这样的逃亡生活，可当生命真的要结束时他又本能的在恐惧着。我要死了吗？维吉尔在心底问自己，他能感觉到腹部的伤口不断滴血，虽然疼痛渐渐消失，可是他的失血量已经是人类的极限了，而且他也没有办法给自己止血。

身体的下坠一直没有停止，他不知道自己会掉到哪里去。似乎是会掉到魔界，他记得之前的恶魔有这样说过，“运气好的话说不定会遇上父亲....”维吉尔安慰自己，可是恐惧和不安仍旧围绕着他。

如果但丁在这里就好了，有他在我就不会这么软弱了。不过维吉尔马上否定了自己的想法，“还好但丁不在，这里这么黑，他说不定会害怕的.....”

维吉尔有点小小的后悔，出来之前他应该先向但丁抱歉的，他并不是不想给但丁买PIZZA，可是他们的钱不多了，他想省下一些，因为但丁的生日就快到了......

对不起。虽然你听不到了。维吉尔难过的想，我可能就快死了。

他很担心被独自的留下的但丁，不知道但丁找不到自己时会是什么表情呢，一定会哭着到处找我吧。维吉尔的心开始慢慢的痛起来。我总是对他冷着一张脸，但丁一定很讨厌我吧。

意识渐渐模糊，维吉尔觉得下坠的速度越来越快了，头顶最后的一点光芒也全部消失，黑暗的风在他身边呼呼刮过。

“其实我只是不知道该用什么表情面对你，因为你看起来永远比我坚强.......”

维吉尔小声的对着空气说着，他第一次把自己的心声说出来，可是但丁听不到.......

“对不起但丁，把你一个人留在那里..........”

 

维吉尔在昏过去之前最后所想的，仍旧是他唯一的弟弟，但丁.........

 

8

 

那天但丁发疯一般跑遍了整个城市，可是他一直没有找到维吉尔。

他独自一人在陌生的城市里游荡，等待不会再回来的哥哥。

再然后，但丁飞快的长大，他长的更高，拥有更多的力量，可以自己对付很多恶魔，并且养活自己。可是他仍旧在等维吉尔。

 

直到许多年后他们再次相遇，彼此争斗厮杀然后更长时间的分离。

维吉尔变得更加冷漠高傲，他只会寻求力量。  
而但丁变得更加嚣张恶劣，他像所有的叛逆青年一样焦躁不安。  
再次相遇时，他们都给自己戴上了面具。

 

但丁一直觉得自己忘了一件很重要的事，似乎有一句话一直很想告诉维吉尔，可是忙碌又无聊的生活让他忘记了许多事。而且他们都改变了太多，不再是当初的维吉尔和但丁。

 

就这样时光之轮静静转动，等待着这对分开太久的兄弟再一次团聚。

或许有些心情会随着时间而改变，但是有些不会。那些柔软的想法会一直埋藏在心底的最角落，等待哪天再次被我们发现。

 

“我想保护你，维吉尔。”

 

 

 

与上文完全不符的欢乐的现在

 

9

 

“保护我？！你的脑子是不是被过期垃圾食品彻底腐蚀了？”

维吉尔将刚出锅的煎蛋倒在盘子里，他穿着有点可笑的围裙在厨房里利落的准备早饭，同时也没有听漏但丁那夸张的大喊。美丽的朝阳和香气四溢的早餐味道填满了整个事务所。

无视像八爪章鱼一样粘上来的但丁，维吉尔把早餐放在餐桌上。

“那可是我小时候最大的愿望啊！！！”一边看着色泽诱人的煎蛋，但丁把下巴靠在维吉尔肩上，他在极近的距离下将嘴唇靠近维吉尔的侧脸。

“谁叫你小时候就那么闷骚，你一定有背着我在角落里偷偷哭过。”

“我可没有那种软弱的过去。”维吉尔把但丁从自己身上拉开，阳光在他身上镀上一层温和的蜜色。

“吃完了就去工作。我们还有好多帐要还。”

“喂喂，老哥，我可是连着接了好几个工作了！！！”

“你以为我们这么拼命工作是为了还谁的帐？”

“..................”

 

于是，今天也是充满了爱与和平的一天啊。

 

 

 

 

 

Tomorrow（又名V哥魔界求生指南）

 

 

1

 

他在不停下坠，疼痛让他的意识逐渐模糊，又黑又冷，没有尽头的下坠。

窒息的绝望弥漫开来，好黑，好冷，维吉尔在黑暗里抱紧自己低声自语。

 

然后，他醒了过来。

 

从黑暗中脱离，猛地睁开眼睛，映入瞳孔的是另一片无尽的黑暗，维吉尔看着四周，面无表情的从藏身的树洞里爬出来。眼前的魔界和往日一样，或者说和他所经历过的无数个日夜一样，阴冷的风湿乎乎的在黑暗中咆哮。

凌厉的风吹着他裸露在外面的皮肤，这身来自人界的衣服明显已经到了寿终正寝的时候，手臂的部位开了数个不小的裂口，边角的地方也早就开始脱线。

穿着这身衣服的少年同样好不到哪去，浑身被脏乎乎的泥巴和血覆盖，连银色的发丝也黯然失色。长时间的少眠和饮食缺乏让维吉尔的胃部一阵绞痛，轻轻皱眉，他决定还是先去寻找今天的猎物，因为昨天诡异的风暴让他无法外出“狩猎”，他已经快撑不住了。

“要快点……”小声的对自己说着，银发的少年握紧睡梦中都不会放手的唯一武器给自己打气。“活下去，然后回去。”

完成每天仿佛仪式一般的行为，维吉尔朝着饮水的泥塘走过去。魔界没有干净的水源，不想渴死的话只能喝这些泥浆，这是他在来到魔界第3天才发现的事实。

当然，比起水更难找的是食物。维吉尔一边僵着脸喝掉足够的泥浆，一边在心底嘲讽自己，“这里不是人界，即使哭鼻子也不会有人来帮你，哭声只会引来觅食的恶魔。”抹掉脸上的泥浆，维吉尔开始用衣服的边角擦拭他的武器。

右手中的阎魔刀对于一个13，4岁左右的少年来说是很沉的，可是维吉尔早就熟悉了这种重量，他将这把来自父亲的魔剑小心的系在腰间，然后抬头注视天边的3个红色太阳。

今天的天气还算不错，应该能找到食物。

魔界的好天气堪比人界最昏庸的暴君，不过维吉尔已经适应了。他现在的隐藏地是一片荒芜的森林，但是即使是这样完全枯萎只剩树桩的森林在魔界也是稀少的。至少这里还能避风，聊胜于无。

仔细检查了一下藏身地周围，而后维吉尔用树叶盖住自己睡觉用的树洞，那树洞又小又湿。但是在找到这树洞前他每天只能睡2到3个小时。

轻轻的呼出一口气，维吉尔顶着发怒中的寒风迈开步子，今天才刚开始，他要做的事情仍旧只有一样，活下去，然后回去……

 

2

 

迅速后退一步避开迎面砍来的镰刀，然后猫着腰躲过来自背后的偷袭，维吉尔紧紧握住腰间的阎魔刀。现在还太早，他瞪大眼睛看着第三只恶魔从天而降，带着铁锈味道的风扑面而来。

冷静。他在心底对自己说，而后将身体前倾，用最快的速度拔刀。阎魔刀切开空气的声音和着恶魔的惨叫响了起来。静静的看着死掉的恶魔沙化消失在狂风中，维吉尔重新把刀系在腰间。

魔界糟糕的坏天气和每天无穷无尽的战斗让他本能的学会最节省力气的战斗方式。冷静的躲避攻击并且一击制胜是保存体力的最好方式，维吉尔缓缓的叹口气，这是他今天出来遇到的第2波恶魔了，可是食物还是连影子都没有。

无视胃部的绞痛，维吉尔擦擦脸上在战斗中溅到的灰，视线沿着黑色的地平线延展，到处都是黯淡的黑紫色。  
恶魔可以靠吞噬彼此的身体维生，而维吉尔显然不行，虽然他在刚落到魔界的时候有尝试过恶魔肉。那种沙砾一般的口感还不如去直接吞沙子，而且他无法消化恶魔的躯体，那只会让他的身体变得更加糟糕。

在魔界能找到的食物只有寥寥几种，腐烂的树叶和果实是难得的佳肴，大部分时候他只能找到一些动物尸体。魔界没有动物，这些尸体都是经由偶尔敞开的夹缝间从人界落入。而那些动物的命运不是被恶魔杀死便是在严酷的环境中悄悄死掉。

我不会这样死去。

每一次维吉尔强迫自己吃掉带着腐败味道的肉时都会对自己这么说。即使落入魔界已经一年，他仍相信着自己终有一天会离开这里。

他要回人界，因为但丁还在那里等他。

“但丁……”

回忆会让人变得软弱，所以维吉尔讨厌回忆。可是有时他会不自主的呢喃着弟弟的名字，有关人界的记忆已经开始模糊，太长时间不说话的结果是他已经忘了很多东西，可是唯独只有但丁的名字会偶尔跳出来跟他打个招呼。

他唯一的双生弟弟，但丁。

摇摇头让自己从不自然的走神中清醒，维吉尔对自己的身体状况很了解。如果再找不到食物他将会在体力消耗干净后无法行动，再然后，慢慢饿死或是成为恶魔的玩物。

再往前走走吧。他抱着一点小小的希望继续前行，远处的景色仍是一片荒凉，但至少今天的风暴相比以往还算温和，他可以走的更远一些，反正再找不到食物的话去哪里都没区别了。

13，4岁左右的少年躯体因为营养不良显得有些消瘦，但仔细看的话便能发现破旧衣物下紧实的肌肉，原本便白皙的肤色因为一年来的缺乏光照几乎白的透明起来，但是无可否认，这具少年的身体蕴含着惊人的爆发力和潜能。

因为他是斯巴达之子，有着一半恶魔之血。

正是因为体内恶魔那一半的力量才使维吉尔能在这种严酷的环境下活下来，换成普通人类的话怕是一天都撑不住的，更何况一年前落入魔界的时候他还只是个孩子。

顶着风继续前进，维吉尔紧紧握住手里的阎魔刀，这是他在这个严酷世界里唯一可以抓住的希望。“再快一点……”在唇齿间挤出细微的声音，为了不忘记说话的方式，为了不在这寂寞的让人发疯的世界里消失掉，他学会了这种毫无意义的自言自语。

因为在这里没有人会回应他。

继续前进，时间在完全不会变换景色的魔界是无意义的。天空无论何时都挂着3个阴暗的火球，景色一沉不变。视线可及之处都是荒芜的沙地，间或半埋在沙堆里的骷髅和骨架，维吉尔一路向前走着，同时时刻注意着四周。

 

不知道就这样走了多久，直到胃部的绞痛已经完全麻痹，维吉尔皱紧眉头继续坚持，终于在一座土堆后面发现了一只腐烂到一半的鹿。

 

瞪大眼睛在惊恐中死去的动物尸体已经腐烂了大半，维吉尔无视那恶心的气味用手把能吃的部分撕扯下来。不到万不得已的时候他不会生吃这些腐肉，虽然在魔界生火很麻烦，可是生吃腐肉对身体绝对没好处，即使他有着一半的恶魔之血。

 

仔细的分辨出还能吃的部分，维吉尔小心的把骨头和肉包裹在一块破布里，这是他今后很多天的食物，在魔界能找到食物是幸运的一件事，存储食物可以说是必然。

 

低头看着手里散发出恶心味道的包裹，维吉尔不知为何想到了小时候EVA在为他们准备晚饭的情景。他和但丁坐在长方形的桌子两边看着对方等待母亲的料理，壁炉里的火发出柔和的光夹杂着噼啪的木材爆裂声。那个时候……他下意识的咬了咬嘴唇，那个时候母亲做的饭是什么味道呢……他在心底想着。

 

可是明明只是1年前的事情，记忆却像偷偷溜掉了一般连点影子都没留下，他唯一能记起来的就是隔着桌子但丁一脸傻笑的样子，还有那种带着但丁风格的声音。

 

“嘿，维吉尔……”

 

3

 

“嘿，维吉尔？”

但丁猛的把脑袋凑过去，毛茸茸的头发蹭在鼻尖上让维吉尔有点想打喷嚏，不过他还是忍了下来，并且板着一张脸把但丁推开。

“别靠我这么近。”

“你在走神。”但丁扯着嘴角坐回他自己的位置，无聊的摆弄着面前干净的发亮的餐具。

和你无关。维吉尔在心里回了对方一句，安安静静的坐好等待着晚餐。EVA在他们身后的炉台边忙着炖肉，飘出来的香气让但丁不断回头。

“妈妈，快点啦。”但丁用勺子敲打起陶瓷盘子的边角，当啷当啷的声音让维吉尔忍不住皱眉。

“马上就好了，但丁，再等一下。”厨房里传来EVA柔和的声音。

维吉尔把注意力放到了窗外，那里一片雪白，外面正在下着一场不小的雪。不过屋子里非常暖和，厚厚的房门把严寒挡在外面，壁炉里时刻放着发红的木炭，不时传来轻微的噼啪的木炭爆裂声，混合着EVA独家秘方炖肉的香味。

“维吉尔！”他扭过头，看到但丁那张放大了的脸就在眼前，“你又走神了。”

和我一样的脸。即使过了这么久每次看到但丁的脸时他都会有点愣神，虽然是完全一样的脸，可是但丁的表情出现在自己脸上的样子根本想象不出来。因为但丁是个白痴。

在心底早早的对自己的双胞胎弟弟下了定义，不过维吉尔并不讨厌但丁，虽然对方是个白痴。

不知不觉晚饭已经做好了，EVA端着飘着香气的炖肉走过来。她把炖肉分成相同的两份，放进维吉尔和但丁面前的盘子里。香浓的气息扑面而来，土豆胡萝卜加上优质的牛肉，EVA独家秘方的炖肉是他和但丁的最爱。

正在维吉尔拿起汤勺要开动的时候，对面传来但丁大呼小叫的喊声，“咦？又是胡萝卜……我讨厌胡萝卜！”

然后他看着但丁站起身，配合着EVA“但丁，不许挑食”的抱怨声，把自己盘子里的胡萝卜统统倒在他盘里。

挑食的白痴。

维吉尔决定无视但丁，他低头看着自己的盘子，上面堆满了但丁扔进来的胡萝卜，下面是热乎乎的土豆和炖肉。他咬咬嘴唇，炖肉冒出的热气让他眼前有点模糊……

一定很好吃的……他闻着空气中飘荡的香味，在心里想着。

 

4

 

睁开眼睛，大片的黑暗涌入视网膜，然后才在昏暗中渐渐适应。维吉尔看着面前即将熄灭的火堆，维持着紧抱双膝的姿势。

他刚刚好像做了一个梦，摇摇头让脑袋清醒一些，维吉尔用干枯的树枝拨弄了一下快要熄灭的火堆让火更旺点。魔界里难得的温暖，只有在弄到食物的时候才能享受一下的火光。维吉尔扭头看了看堆在一边的烤肉，为了去除肉本身腐败的味道，维吉尔一般都会把肉烤焦一些。

很难吃。烤焦的腐肉，没有任何调料，不过维吉尔已经习惯了这种魔界“特产”。  
至少这东西还可以下肚。

少少的吃过一点东西之后，维吉尔就这么坐在火堆旁，食物还够几天的分量，所以他难得的可以松一口气。

“能回去的……”细微的呢喃声从维吉尔嘴里传出，“我是斯巴达之子……”像这样的自言自语是支撑起维吉尔的最后的力量，随着时间的流逝，能够回去的希望越加渺茫。通过身体的成长他隐约知道自己掉到魔界大概有1年的时间，一开始的时候维吉尔还会计算着时间，可是不变的环境让他无法继续下去。

维吉尔早就忘了自己其实还只是一个孩子，最多只能算作少年。他现在大概13，4岁，时间虽然模糊了，不过身体在这个阶段的成长并没有消失。四肢开始拉长，手臂的力气也比以前大，动作更加灵敏。他在不断的变强。

不知道但丁现在是什么样子。维吉尔猛地想起那张傻笑的脸。大概和我差不多吧，他不自觉的想象着但丁长大的样子，但是脑海里一片模糊。

但丁应该还没死掉吧。维吉尔记得自己掉落魔界之前正和但丁一起躲避着恶魔的追杀，他们逃到一个小镇，然后他让但丁在旅馆的房间睡觉，自己去找工作……

“没有来得及告诉但丁……”维吉尔把膝盖抱的更紧一些，苍白的脸被微弱的火光映的通红。“把但丁一个人留在那里应该没问题吧……”

他不确定的说着，然后把头埋在膝盖间，喉咙上下移动着却发不出声音。

我会回去的，一定，一定……

火苗渐渐黯淡下去，没有多余的树枝浪费，银发的少年缩着身子坐在火堆边，慢慢的看着微弱跳动的火苗一点点失去活力，直到完全消失在无尽的黑暗中。就像被吞噬掉一样。

我不会像这样消失的。

不会像这样默默的被黑暗吞噬掉。

我是斯巴达之子，最强的魔剑士之子。

 

维吉尔在内心深处不断的重复着这样的话语，似乎这样做就可以驱散仿佛无边无际的恐惧和寂寞。阎魔刀安静的躺在他身侧，黑暗依旧包裹着他。

 

第二天来临时维吉尔又踏上了旅程，没有目的地。坐以待毙不是他的性格，带上昨天找到的食物，他决定向着一个方向一直前进下去，要找到回去的方法，像这样躲在狭小的树洞里永远都见不到希望。

在好好的休息了一夜让身体回复之后，维吉尔下了这个决定。恶魔之血让他的恢复力远超常人，短暂的睡眠和少量食物已经让他恢复了大半。

他能感觉到自己体内存在着某种力量，更强大，更疯狂的力量，可是现在的他还无法触及那种力量。维吉尔知道那是来自父亲的力量，也是让他陷入这种境地的罪魁祸首，不过他从来不会拒绝力量。

 

没有力量的话连自己都保护不了，更别提保护他人。

 

从眼看着母亲死在恶魔手里时他就明白了力量的重要性，然后他带着但丁躲避恶魔的追击，没有力量的话大概早就死了。

在被人形的恶魔扔进魔界的时候他以为自己会死掉，身体被开了大洞，大量的失血让他以为自己会就那样死掉，可是在魔界的废墟上醒来时，伤口已经渐渐开始复原。是他体内恶魔的力量救了他，虽然也是那力量害死了EVA，让他和但丁一直被恶魔追杀。

背上的包裹里放着几天份的烤肉，腰间挂着他唯一可以依靠的阎魔刀，维吉尔注意着四周，并且坚定的向前走着。

但是现在的他并不知道自己的命运，现在所做的决定也不一定正确。

 

5

 

用阎魔刀的刀鞘挡住来自正前方的恶魔，眼角瞥见另一只恶魔正从侧面砍过来。维吉尔冷静的拔出阎魔刀，锐利的刀锋划出漂亮的圆弧，一口气解决掉前方和侧面的恶魔。

这些低级恶魔没有智慧，只会凭借本能执着于杀戮。

维吉尔缓缓把阎魔刀收入刀鞘，冷眼看着更多恶魔聚集过来。或许是他今天运气不好，再或许是接连几天的好运总算到了头，总之他在今天吃掉了最后一点食物，然后又碰到了大队恶魔的伏击。

那些恶魔就像从天而降一般突然出现在他面前，一群接一群仿佛没有止境的黄蜂。冷着脸再次拔刀，砍碎蜂拥而来的恶魔，维吉尔知道自己的体力正在被快速消耗，而面前的恶魔一点都没有减少。

我不会就这样死在这里的！

满是铁锈味的镰刀从头顶险险划过，背后恶魔的喘息声越来越大，维吉尔握紧阎魔刀打算拼着被砍一刀的可能性也要冲出去，再这样僵持下去的结果只能是自己体力耗尽。

冷静的观察着低级恶魔的动作，让全身的感官发挥到最高水平，正在维吉尔瞅准机会拔刀时，一个说不上熟悉的声音在他身后响起。

 

“瞧瞧我发现了什么，斯巴达的小崽子，我们又见面了。”

维吉尔僵硬着脖子回头，感到自己的呼吸在一瞬间停止，身体无法控制的在细微颤动。

是那个把他扔进魔界的恶魔。人形的恶魔。

尽量让自己平静下来，转身，然后他看见一个穿着普通的男人站在他面前。从头到脚都很普通，悠闲的穿过一群群恶魔朝他走来。

“没想到你竟然能活下来呢，不愧是斯巴达的孩子。”恶魔用一种奇妙的语调说着，越走越近。

紧紧抓住手里的阎魔刀直到指尖发白，身体里已经完全消失的伤口开始隐隐作痛，维吉尔瞪大眼睛看着面前的恶魔。

“让我回去。”他努力不让自己的声音发颤，“我会杀了你。”

“哦哦，变强了啊。”恶魔在他面前停下，口气越加轻松，“为什么想要回去呢？你是恶魔之子，这里才是你的归宿。”

“我和你们不同！”维吉尔渐渐冷静下来，身体里的恐惧一点点消失，他把阎魔刀握的更紧，“我会杀了你的，绝对。”

面前的男子仿佛完全不在意维吉尔的威胁，他耸耸肩，然后露出一口白晃晃的利齿，“哦，我想起来了，斯巴达的小崽子还剩下一个，你是要回去找他吧。”

但丁！

维吉尔几乎想要扑过去把那嚣张的恶魔切成肉末，不过他很快让自己重新冷静下来，冷静，在战斗中愤怒只会让你死的更快。

他冷冷的盯住面前的人形恶魔闭口不言。

“啧啧，魔界是个不错的地方吧，”恶魔用着今天天气真不错的口气说着，“你在魔界受罪的时候，你的兄弟可是在享受人生呢。”

恶魔在维吉尔面前打了个响指，空气中突然出现一片水纹，维吉尔看着那片水纹逐渐清晰起来，一些模糊的景象越来越近。

然后，他看见了一张熟悉的脸，熟悉的银发和熟悉的傻笑，是但丁。

一瞬间维吉尔完全愣住了，他看见水纹中的但丁笑的一脸嚣张和一堆街头混混在拼酒，看见但丁坐在酒吧和遇见的每一个人说笑，看见但丁在他们去过的Pizza店里吃圣代，上面堆满了看起来就很甜的草莓。

但丁和他记忆里的样子有些不同，更高更结实了，背后仍旧背着来自父亲的大剑，只是多了两把一黑一白的枪。

被尘封的记忆席卷而来，维吉尔愣愣的看着，一直以来被刻意忽略的东西猛地一起冒了出来。

那些属于人类的感情从不曾消失，恐惧，寂寞，不安，以及依恋，它们从不曾消失，维吉尔只是故意让自己去遗忘，为了能在这里活下去，然后回去。

“但丁。”

他听见自己喊出了这个名字。

 

6

 

“但丁！”

维吉尔生气的站起来，把被但丁抢走的书夺了回来，用力太大让他不小心撞到了背后的书架。

“嘿，维吉尔你真是小气，我只是想看看罢了。”但丁嘟着嘴朝维吉尔凑过去，显然想把对方的手里的书再抢走一次。

你不过是想抢走“我的”书罢了。

维吉尔在心里翻了个白眼，任命的把看了一半的书扔到一边，只有这样才能让那个白痴停下他无聊的举动。

秋天午后的阳光柔和的让人浑身发软，EVA正在外面的院子里晾衣服，维吉尔和但丁则是蹲在屋子里不愿出去。或者说维吉尔想要窝在书房把前几天没来得及看完的书解决掉，而但丁在忙着给他捣乱。

“说吧，你想要干什么。”维吉尔努力让自己的口气显得冰冷一些，不过他还是失望的看到但丁露出得逞的笑脸，是的，但丁那白痴又一次成功的破坏了他的午休。

“难得的星期天不用去学校唉，维吉尔你竟然还在看书。”但丁把毛茸茸的脑袋凑近那本被扔在一边的书，“哈？法律基础概要？这是啥？”

你又不懂。

维吉尔把脸扭向一边不去理但丁，他的视线透过有点耀眼的阳光落在窗外，EVA提着装衣服的竹篮从窗边走过，金色的长发被阳光照的发白。

“维吉尔，维吉尔！”

别叫了，好嘈。

他冷着脸转头，看到但丁凑近的眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔里倒映着他自己的脸。

“维吉尔，出去玩吧。”但丁几乎把半个身子攀在他身上，脸越凑越近。

维吉尔在心里喊着离我远点，却无法伸出手推开但丁。

“一起出去玩吧……”

但丁的声音听起来有点遥远，他愣愣的看着那张和自己一样的面孔，银发，蓝色的瞳孔和傻乎乎的笑脸。

 

7

 

疼痛渐渐变得不那么难以忍受，银发的少年眯起眼睛，看着地上的一滩深红液体，那是刚刚从他体内流出的血。

手里仍旧握着阎魔刀，但是此刻他已经没有了挥动它的力气。身体被钉在巨大的岩石上，维吉尔花了半天功夫才让自己想起来到底发生了什么。

那个恶魔，他想动动手臂，但是身体里一点力气都没有，那个恶魔把他钉在这里。

他闭上眼睛，脑袋还是有些模糊。只记得人形的恶魔让他看到了水纹般的幻象，然后趁他失神的瞬间发动了攻击，身体被一股大力重重顶飞，胸口被恶魔的镰刀贯穿，然后被钉在巨大的岩石上。

“我……”他动动嘴唇，涌出的血让被钉住的身子猛地一震。

“真是弱小。”

维吉尔听见来自恶魔的嘲讽，就在他面前。“你的父亲是魔界最强大的恶魔之一，而你，只是个没用的混血。”

不是的。维吉尔在心底怒吼，我不是没用的混血。力量，只要再给我一些力量，只要再多一点……

他在心底拼命喊着，眼睛紧闭。然后他感觉到某种东西正在回应他的呼唤，就在身体的最深处。刺骨的疼痛渐渐变成小小的瘙痒，他能清晰的感觉到血肉模糊的伤口在飞速复原，那种呼之欲出的力量在他深处雀跃着。

还不够……

维吉尔咬紧下唇，指尖因为过度用力而发白。还不够。他全身几乎颤抖起来，身体内部的欲望叫嚷着想要冲出来。更多的……我要更多的力量。

面前的恶魔似乎在嘲笑他的颤抖，不过维吉尔根本没功夫理会那些。他咬破了自己的嘴唇，充满铁锈味的血让他体内的力量更加欢舞。“我……”银发的少年颤抖着身体缓缓抬头，他维持着被钉在岩石上的姿势，湛蓝的瞳孔变的越加深沉。

“我会杀了你的……”维吉尔用只有自己能听到的细小声音呢喃着，力量开始遍布全身，那种难以言喻的解放感充斥着他。一直在他体内沉睡的力量逐渐醒来，维吉尔仿佛脱离了自己的躯壳，灵魂慢悠悠的盘旋上升，在空中冷静的看着这一场单方面的杀戮。

他看到自己的身体动了起来，轻而易举的拔掉穿过胸口的镰刀，阎魔刀轻巧的舞动收割着恶魔的灵魂。魔界的天空下起一场血雨，他看着自己的身体渐渐发生变化，背后长出恶魔的双翼，指尖伸出尖尖的利爪。

他飘在空中，冷眼看着刚刚还不可一世的恶魔被他轻易砍杀，他的眼神飘过恶魔临死时颤抖的躯体，飘过魔界漫无边际的荒野，飘过头顶的阴云，视线的尽头是废墟般的城市，那里是人界和魔界的交界处，时空的缝隙。

当维吉尔再次恢复意识时已经不知道过了多久，恶魔的尸体早就在魔界的风暴中化为沙尘，那个不可一世的人形恶魔也不例外。

维吉尔握紧手中的阎魔刀，一边想着自己死后是不是也会像恶魔那样化为沙土，一边向着更加遥远的地平线走去。

只是这一次他走的并不着急，因为他知道自己已经拥有了力量。那力量一直就在他体内，只不过现在醒了过来。

而他现在所要做的事情只有一件。离开这里，回到人界，他唯一的弟弟身边。

但丁。维吉尔一直走着，他不确定那个恶魔让他看到的幻境是否真实，不过他知道但丁一定还活着，这就够了。

维吉尔的视线越飘越远，连弥漫整个魔界的黑暗也无法遮挡他的视线。他感受着体内不断涌出的力量，露出了来到魔界后的第一个笑容。

“马上，马上就能回去了。”

 

8

 

“马上就能回去了，再坚持一下。”维吉尔走在前面，拉着但丁的手。

他的脸板的比平时还要僵硬，这是维吉尔生气的表现。傍晚的阳光像母亲温暖的手抚摸着大地，天色渐晚。

但丁走在后面，嘟着嘴巴拉住维吉尔的手指，膝盖上破了口子的地方还在流血。

“这又不是我的错。”但丁的声音从后面传来，维吉尔冷着脸没有回应。

“是那个家伙不对！”但丁舞动着拳头回忆着刚刚小小的战斗，“我才不是没有父亲的孩子！”

白痴。

维吉尔感到自己的眉头纠结成一团，他在生气的原因并不是但丁和别人打架。

薄暮的微光把两人的影子越拉越长，维吉尔感到手心里的手指越加温热，最后他在心里叹气，转头看着但丁。

“嘿，维吉尔，”但丁一脸傻笑的回看他，银色的头发乱成一团，“刚才你冲过来的样子很威风啊。”

下意识的扭头，维吉尔摸着口袋，找到还算干净的手帕递过去，“先把膝盖包一下，白痴。”说完又加了一句，“回去还我手帕。”

但丁嘿嘿笑着胡乱用手帕擦着伤口，直到维吉尔实在看不下去蹲下帮他包扎。维吉尔低头看着还在流血的伤口，心想刚才为什么没多揍那个乱说话的小子几拳，然后他听见但丁的声音从头上传来。

“一会回去别告诉妈妈啊，维吉尔你这次是共犯。”

他嗯了一声，然后小心的用手帕包扎着但丁的伤口。难得的星期日硬是被但丁拉出来，然后又陪着但丁打了一架，维吉尔有点无奈的叹口气，然后拍拍手站起来。

“好了，快点回去吧。”

“恩，一起回去吧。”但丁拉住他的手，温热的感觉让维吉尔莫名感到一阵窘迫，不过他没有像平时那样甩开对方主动伸过来的手。

太阳渐渐消失在地平线末端，柔和的傍晚即将结束，黑夜来临，但是并没有什么好担心的，因为他们一直在一起，并且有可以回去的地方。

一起回家吧。

 

9

 

成长中总是包含着各种不确定要素，有时候一点小小的变化就能改变一切既定现实。

维吉尔用手指拂过书脊的边线，蓝色的丝绸风衣随风飘起，阎魔刀安静的躺在书桌的另一头。

他看着空荡荡的图书馆，目光在无数沉睡的古老知识间飘荡，记忆一时被古旧的发霉味道勾起，维吉尔想起了自己刚落到魔界时的狼狈样子。

在力量觉醒之后他终于回到了人界，不过之后发生的事情让他变得更加渴求力量。  
再然后，维吉尔抽出一本书一边翻看一边回忆着。

再然后，他决定要得到父亲遗留下的力量，并且因此和但丁走上了完全不同的道路。

正当维吉尔漫不经心的回想时，手里的书猛的被从背后抽走。

他微微皱眉，转身看着拿走自己书的家伙。

“嘿，老是看这种书不无聊吗。”

“我和你这个没脑子的白痴不同。”

“无所谓啦。”银发的痞子咧着嘴角把书往脑后一扔，“快点回去吧，这种阴森的图书馆有什么好的。”

懒得再多说一句，维吉尔拿起放着书桌一边的阎魔刀转身离开。但丁则是笑着跟在他后面，一走出充满霉味的图书馆，但丁立刻夸张的大吸一口气。

“还是外面的空气好。”

维吉尔走在前面，看着傍晚的太阳一点点消失，突然想起很久以前他和但丁也曾这样走着，一前一后。

“回家去吧。”但丁毛茸茸的脑袋从后面凑过来，维吉尔侧开身子避过但丁想揩油的手，在心底回应。

嗯，回家去吧。


End file.
